


Winter Breeze and Cedar

by Brillaint_And_Scared



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Break Up, Gen, Moving On, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sweet, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brillaint_And_Scared/pseuds/Brillaint_And_Scared
Summary: Snow is falling, it's time to move on





	Winter Breeze and Cedar

It’s Christmas

White snow falling, soft and slow in the air, drifting until it reaches the ground below. Lights dim and solemn, glowing and illuminating the streets with its warmth and light. There’s a smell of gingerbread and cedar wafting through the air, reminding me of when my family would play in the snow and eat Christmas cookies for Christmas. All around me people are happy, families laughing with each other, teenagers playing in the snow, couples cuddling with each other on benches.

I walk through the sidewalks, my boots crushing the snow on the ground. With how I’m walking, people may think I do not know where I’m going, that I’m lost, wandering aimlessly with nowhere to go. But I know where I’m going.

Arriving at the entrance of the woods, I stand in front of it, feeling free. Staring into the sea of trees, I feel as though it could go on forever, an ocean of pine trees, housing what? Who knows? One could live in those forests for a thousand years and discover something new everyday

It reminds me of her. When I see those great towering pines, all I can think of her, and all the time I’ve spent with her.

And she isn’t mine anymore.

But I don’t mind, she may not be with me anymore, but I’m happy. She has a special place in my heart, but it’s time to go on with life, it’s time to move on.

A few snowflakes fall in front of me, following the cold breeze.

I smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey1 I got the inspiration while listening to a stardew valley remix, here's the thing uwu. It's the good shit
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zluMXQAqjAo


End file.
